<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Matters of Life and Death by bladespark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540715">Matters of Life and Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladespark/pseuds/bladespark'>bladespark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bladespark's Genderfeel Stories [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Dysphoria, Bottom Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Childbirth, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, M/M, Mpreg, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Thanatos is very cranky about things, Top Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Trans Male Character, Trans Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Zagreus is super nice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladespark/pseuds/bladespark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mother Nyx intended to make a daughter, a goddess who would reap the souls of mankind. Somehow, though, she created a son, a confused young god trapped in the wrong body. Chaos volunteered to remake Thanatos, but for whatever reason, Chaos' transformation wasn't complete, leaving Thanatos feeling unmanned and eternally undesireable. But that doesn't matter, does it, for who would love a god of death anyway?</p><p>A certain young god of life changes all that, and Zagreus now wants to show Thanatos how much he loves every single inch of him, no matter how he's shaped.</p><p>And it seems that perhaps Chaos had some glimpse of destiny, for it turns out that Thanatos is capable of conceiving a child, and bearing the divine offspring of Death and Life together...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bladespark's Genderfeel Stories [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is wildly self-indulgent.  There isn't really any plot.  It's just Zagreus being ridiculously nice to Than, a chance for me to write Thanatos as trans, and to sorta get out some of my own feelings about sex and pregnancy and kids and so on.</p><p>That's pretty much the whole thing.</p><p>(CW: I use "pussy" "clit" etc. for Than's bits. Just what I'm comfortable with for my own, and I apologize if that puts anyone else off.)</p><p>As usual, it's all done, so a chapter a day until the whole thing's up!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanatos, God of Death, Destroying Angel, Reaper of Souls, and a great many other such titles, was in his very favorite place.  Which meant he was on his knees in front of Zagreus with his lover’s cock down  his throat.  He also, at the moment, had his hands tied behind his back, the binding comfortable but very secure, and Zagreus had a firm double handful of his hair—which he’d been growing out recently, at least half because of moments like this—which he was using to hold Thanatos in place while he fucked his throat.</p><p>	Zagreus was moving slowly but insistently, each stroke deep, each back stroke just long enough for Thanatos to gasp in a breath.  “Such a good boy,” murmured Zagreus as he moved.  “You please me so well.  You feel so good.”</p><p>	Thanatos shivered, half-lidded eyes rolling back in bliss, and made muffled sound of pleasure as he put his all into serving Zagreus.  He worked his tongue along the underside of his lover’s cock, pressing it to that sweet spot just beneath the head each time he could, and swallowed around the head of it every time it thrust deep, squeezing it with his throat.</p><p>	“Fuck, Than, you are so good at this,” said Zagreus breathlessly.  Then he pulled Thanatos’ head back, entirely off his cock.  “Mmm, but I have so much more I want to do to you tonight.  I think it’s time to try that thing we discussed earlier.”</p><p>	Thanatos gave a shiver, but accepted this silently, bowing his head, waiting on his lover’s will.  He felt a hot ache of need between his own legs, but for now that was easy to ignore.  He didn’t want to pay it any attention, in any case.  Less easy to ignore was the tremor of irrational fear that went through him.  Yet he wanted this, and he wanted to please Zagreus, so he only kept still and waited.</p><p>	“Here, time to rearrange you,” said Zagreus.  He knelt beside Thanatos and began untying the rope that held the death god’s hands.  He finished unwinding the double figure-eight knot and set the length of rope beside him.  “Now, hands together in front of you, please?”</p><p>	Thanatos obeyed instantly.  He knew that some people, doing things like this, had titles, that he might have said “Yes, Master” or “Yes, Sir,” or “Yes, My Lord.”  Yet he and Zagreus were both already heavily burdened with titles, and adding to that load hadn’t felt right to either of them.  Obedience was sufficient.</p><p>	“Very good.”  Zagreus began re-creating the figure-eight knot, gently but securely tying Thanatos’ hands together.  Thanatos let his eyes close again, utterly surrendered to whatever Zagreus might do to him.</p><p>	When Zagreus finished, he gave the rope a little tug.  “Up you go.”</p><p>	Thanatos rose, and let Zagreus tow him over to the bed, where he obediently lay down on his back.  Zagreus pulled Thanatos’ hands up over his head and tied the end of the rope to the bed frame, trapping him there.  Thanatos made a soft sound, almost a whimper, as his hands were tied down.  His naked body was trembling, anticipating what was coming.  He wanted it desperately, but that very want felt dangerous, wrong, frightening.</p><p>	“Shh, shh, it’s okay, Than.  Quiet.  Let me enjoy you just as I please.”</p><p>	“Yes, Zag,” managed Thanatos, before lapsing into silence again.</p><p>	“Thank you,” said Zagreus gently, earnestly.  He sat on the bed next to Thanatos and cupped his cheek, leaning down and giving him a soft, sweet kiss.  Thanatos couldn’t keep from making a helpless sound of pleasure into the kiss.  This was nearly terrifying, and yet it was so good.</p><p>	Sitting back, Zagreus stroked his hand down from Thanatos’ cheek to caress along his neck, tracing the lines of tendon and muscle there.  His fingers drew over Thanatos’ collar bone, stroked along his shoulder, traced up one arm where it was pinned above his head, then down the other.  “Look at you.  So beautiful,” said Zagreus as his fingers wandered.  They slid across Thanatos’ chest, caressing the planes of it, and along his sternum, then over to one nipple, circling for a long moment.  Finally Zagreus bent and tongued it lightly.  “Mmm.  Yes, so good,” he murmured.</p><p>	Thanatos whimpered softly, squirming as much at the praise as at the sensation.  He wanted it, needed, it craved it.  His body yearned to be touched, but oh, the things Zagreus said to him.  They were even better.</p><p>	Zagreus lifted his head and planted a kiss where he’d been licking.  “I could kiss every inch of you.  Every single inch.  You’re just perfect.”</p><p>	His hands wandered again, stroking Thanatos’ torso, finding their way over his hips, both hands caressing now, and down along his thighs.  Thanatos had been keeping his legs together, but when Zagreus slipped one hand to the inside near his knee and began applying gentle pressure he only hesitated a moment before spreading them apart.</p><p>	“Oh, good boy.  Yes.  You’re so wonderful.  So handsome.  So perfect, truly you are.  Like you were made just for me.”</p><p>	Zagreus’ hands stroked up, one of them dipping further in, running up the inside of Thanatos’ thigh, to the crease at the very top of it.  Thanatos tensed, letting out a soft whimper.</p><p>	“Ssh, it’s okay.  It’s okay.  I’ll stop if you want me to, but oh, Than…  You’re so amazing.  Truly, really.  You know I wouldn’t lie to you.”</p><p>	“Zagreus,” Thanatos breathed, unable to find any other words for how much he trusted and adored Zagreus, even in the face of his fear.  This was still new, still something he didn’t quite believe.  Surely if he just moved wrong, thought wrong, did any little thing wrong, this would all end.  Surely Zagreus would realize any day now that Thanatos wasn’t right for him.  Surely.  How could Thanatos be right for anyone, being the way he was, the way Nyx and Chaos had made him?</p><p>	Zagreus left his hand just where it was, gently squeezing and stroking at the top of Thanatos’ thigh.  He bent over, though, and kissed Thanatos again.  Thanatos kissed back, sighing into it, trying to relax.  He trusted Zagreus, truly he did.  It was himself he didn’t trust.</p><p>	“You okay still?”</p><p>	“Y-yes.”</p><p>	“Good boy.  Can I keep going?”</p><p>	Thanatos swallowed, but nodded.</p><p>	“Mmm, good.”  Zagreus lightly brushed his fingers inward, through the silvery, curly hair between Thanatos’ legs, and to the damp opening of his pussy, the core of both his need and his fear.  Thanatos tried not to tense, tried not to whimper.  Oh blood and darkness, he wanted this, but it was so terrifying.  He knew the fear was nonsense, knew Zagreus didn’t care, knew that every word his love said was pure, honest truth, and yet part of him was utterly convinced that touching and seeing such a feminine thing on a man like he otherwise was would horrify and disturb Zagreus, and he’d yank his hand back in disgust.</p><p>	He didn’t, though, only stroked over Thanatos’ outer lips slowly, feeling the dampness there, and then pressing a finger in, just parting his lips, running it through the warm wetness of him.</p><p>	“Ah…”  Thanatos let out a soft sound of helpless pleasure.  Fear began to ease and sensation take over.</p><p>	“Yeah…”  Zagreus sounded pleased himself, and lifted his hand for a moment.  To Thanatos’ shock he licked his finger, his eyes half-lidded in obvious enjoyment.  “Ah, yes.  You taste amazing too, my love.  You couldn’t be more perfect.  I’ll keep saying that until you believe it.”</p><p>	Thanatos turned his head away, cheeks flushed, biting his tongue on a thousand protestations about his own imperfections. Believing that Zagreus truly wanted him was so hard.  But of course that was why he was tied up.  They’d made love many times before, but for a long time Thanatos had only ever been willing to let Zagreus use his mouth.  And even when he’d managed to relax a little and do other things, whenever Zagreus had tried to see more of him, touch more of him, do anything to bring Thanatos pleasure, Thanatos hadn’t been able to keep from flinching away, from grabbing Zagreus’ hands and trying to redirect them.  That had led to arguments and on one occasion to a near-total meltdown on Thanatos’ part.</p><p>	Now, though, he couldn’t do anything, now he had no choice but to let Zagreus touch and praise him.</p><p>	Zagreus returned his hand to where it had been, again gently touching outside for a moment before pressing fingers within.  He stroked upwards, then, fingers finding the nub of Thanatos’ clit just at the top, and stroking over it.</p><p>	“Oh!”  Thanatos gasped as a shock of pleasure went through him.  No one had ever touched him there before.  He didn’t even touch himself.  He hadn’t known it would feel like that.</p><p>	Then he felt Zagreus’ other hand join the first, gently spreading him apart.  He closed his eyes, shuddering, fear returning.</p><p>	There was a wash of cool air, a warm breath, and to his further shock Thanatos opened his eyes and saw the top of Zagreus’ dark, fire-laureled head, and then oh gods!  The touch of Zagreus’ tongue against him was indescribably good, and he cried out and came in a sudden, unexpected rush of pleasure.  Zagreus either didn’t notice or didn’t care, though, for he licked again, and Thanatos moaned, trembling suddenly, aftershocks running through him.</p><p>	“Oh, g-gods, Zagreus…”</p><p>	“Mmm.”  Zagreus only hummed in pleasure and kept licking, pushing Thanatos up towards another climax.  This one came more slowly, but being able to feel it building was amazing.  Thanatos moaned repeatedly, body tensing, hands pulling against his restraints.  Zagreus continued licking, slow strokes at first, but then faster, firmer, pressing against Thanatos.  He shuddered, feet digging into the bedding, body arching as he trembled on the edge, and as Zagreus continued he cried out and came again, harder than before.</p><p>	Zagreus lifted his head, grinning.  Thanatos, eyes open but unfocused, felt yet again strangely shocked to see Zagreus wipe his chin off with the back of his hand, to realize that was him making a mess of Zagreus.  How often had Zagreus gotten his cum all over Thanatos?  Countless times, but the reverse had never happened.  How could Zagreus not mind it?  But then Thanatos had never minded the mess when it was Zagreus all over him…</p><p>	“That was wonderful, Than.  You’re wonderful.  I could just about do that all day.”</p><p>	Thanatos swallowed.  That thought was both terrifying and alluring.</p><p>	“I was hoping, though, Than…”  Zagreus looked down at him with utter sincerity, that shining, beautiful earnestness that had first drawn Thanatos to him.  “I was hoping, I mean… How do you feel?  Do you feel good?  Was that good, or was it still uncomfortable?”</p><p>	Thanatos hesitated.  “I…  Well… Both, I guess.  But more good.  Very good.”</p><p>	Zagreus beamed at him.  “I’m so glad!  Do you want me to let you go now, though, or, well…  Or do you think you feel up for more?  It’s okay if you don’t, really it is.”</p><p>	Another shiver of fear went down his spine.  He knew exactly what “more” Zagreus wanted.  He wanted it to, but…  It was so much.  It felt so unmanning, and so unimaginable.  He’d taken Zagreus anally more than once, though that was sometimes a little hard for him too, but the other way…</p><p>	Zagreus looked at him, his smile gentling, and scooted up to reach for the ropes.  “It’s fine.  Here, I’ll undo this.”</p><p>	“No, Zag, wait…”</p><p>	“Than?”</p><p>	“I… I want it.  You.  I want you.”</p><p>	Zagreus stroked Thanatos’ hair, his touch tender, soothing.  “Than, you don’t have to.  Honestly.  I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>	Thanatos looked up at him, tried to show his own sincerity.  “No!  You won’t.  I… Yes, I’m still afraid, but I trust you.  I want you.  I want you so much.  Please?”</p><p>	Zagreus didn’t answer with words, but instead bent over and kissed Thanatos deeply, passionately.  Thanatos closed his eyes as he kissed back, losing himself in it, trying to push his worries aside.  It was hard to dismiss a near-eternity of certainty that he was all wrong, unlovable, undesirable, but Zagreus was so amazing, so right for him, and maybe that would be enough.</p><p>	As he continued to kiss Thanatos, Zagreus shifted, moving to lie atop him, his knees nudging Thanatos’ legs just a little bit further apart.  Thanatos whimpered into the kiss, half desire, half idiotic, stupid fear he couldn’t help but feel.  Zagreus didn’t line himself up to push in right away, though.  He only slowly rocked his hips against Thanatos, his cock a warm hardness caught between them, the head of it leaving a damp smear on the lower curve of Thanatos’ belly.</p><p>	Thanatos moaned at that, a shiver of pure want running through him.</p><p>	Zagreus, breathless himself and with eyes shining with desire, broke off the kiss.  “Are you ready for me, Than?  I want you very badly, I’m sure you can tell.  I want your wonderful, perfect body.  I want to be inside you, to take you, to join with you.”</p><p>	“Yes,” gasped Thanatos, the desire he’d felt leaping even higher at Zagreus’ wonderful, gentle, loving words.  “Oh, Zagreus, please!”</p><p>	“Yes,” breathed Zagreus, lining his cock up at last, the head of it, hot and hard and slick, against Thanatos’ entrance.  He paused there just as moment, as if giving Thanatos time to change his mind, then began to push forward.</p><p>	Thanatos shuddered, mind and emotions whip-sawing in what felt like a dozen different directions.  There was something <i>in him</i>, where that shouldn’t even be possible, where he’d never wanted anything or anyone, something entering him like he was a woman.  But it was Zagreus, and it felt wonderful, perfect, even as Zagreus slowly sank to the hilt.  His cock filled Thanatos like it had been made to.  Thanatos was panting hard, fast, pulling on the rope that held him so hard that despite Zagreus’ care with the ties, the loops of it were cutting into his skin.  He didn’t know if he wanted to beg for more of this wonderful feeling or beg for Zagreus to stop.  He was pretty sure if he’d been untied he’d be pushing Zagreus away, but oh gods, it felt so good!</p><p>	Zagreus let out a low moan as he hilted, and his voice was breathless when he said, “Oh, <i>hell</i>, Than, you feel amazing.”</p><p>	Fear dropped away at the sound of Zagreus’ voice.  He sounded half-undone, caught in bliss already, the thing Thanatos had always liked best about giving him a blow job or otherwise pleasing him.  He remembered all those beautiful moments, and this moment suddenly felt the same, a sweet joining of two people made for each other.  Thanatos couldn’t help but be desperate for more.  “Zagreus…  Yes, gods, you feel amazing too.  Please take me!  Please!”</p><p>	“F-fuck,” stuttered Zagreus, and all at once he was moving, thrusting into Thanatos hard and fast, all his earlier care forgotten in the face of a primal need.  Thanatos arched under him, crying out with it, an edge of pain to the sensation as Zagreus slammed in hard, but oh, it was beyond amazing, beyond perfect.  Thanatos found himself lifting his legs, locking them around Zagreus’ waist, hips moving to meet each thrust.  He was pulling on the ropes again, but not to escape now, just because he couldn’t help it as wonderfully intense pleasure thrilled through him.</p><p>	“Oh, hell, Than…  Oh, fuck.  You’re so good.  You’re so… Ha… Ah… Oh, fuck, I’m not going to last long.”</p><p>	“Yes, Zag!  Please!  Gods, I need you.  Please!”</p><p>	“Ah!  Yes, Than, f-fuck, yes!”  With a deep, convulsive thrust Zagreus came, and Thanatos gasped at the bizarre feeling of Zagreus’ cock pulsing within him, the slick heat of Zagreus’ seed suddenly flooding him.  There was a flicker of that voice of fear in the back of his mind—womanly, unmanning, wrong—but it was hardly there, lost in a sea of love and bliss.  He’d pleased Zagreus in such a profoundly intimate way, the two of them so perfectly joined together, and it was so very, very good.</p><p>	“Oh, Zagreus,” he moaned, trembling with it, eyes rolled back as the last pulsing spurts of seed filled him to the brim and more, spilling out and dribbling from him.</p><p>	Zagreus let out a long sigh of utter contentment and bent, giving Thanatos a soft, gentle kiss.  “Thank you.”  He pulled free of Thanatos, sitting back, and stroked his hair again, softly, smiling down at him.</p><p>	Thanatos was still panting, mind hazed with the aftermath of all that intensity, and he let out a breathless, giddy laugh and said, “I should be thanking you, Zag.  You’ve been so good to me.”</p><p>	Zagreus chuckled.  “It’s not like I didn’t enjoy myself.”</p><p>	“Yes, but…  I don’t know.  I don’t think it’d be that much work, being with…somebody else.”</p><p>	Zagreus cupped Thanatos’ cheek.  “You do remember I’ve been with Meg, right?  I do have at least some basis for comparison.  I’m still going to insist that you are just perfect.  She’s fun, but…not like you.”</p><p>	Thanatos felt himself flushing, and turned his head away.  Zagreus gently urged it back, though, and bent to press another soft kiss on Thanatos.  Then he rose and turned his attention to where Thanatos’ hands were still tied above his head.  “We should get cleaned up, though.  So…  Oh, Than.  I’m sorry!”  He started hastily undoing the rope.</p><p>	“Huh?”  Thanatos pulled his hands down once they were freed from the headboard, and blinked to see that his wrists were deeply marked with red lines.  “Oh.  No, it’s fine, Zag.  I did that to myself, after all.”</p><p>	Zagreus made an annoyed huffing sound and began unwinding the rope from around Thanatos’ wrists.  “All the same, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”</p><p>	“It’s not my wrists I was worried about, Zag.  You haven’t hurt me, I promise.  Very much the opposite.”  Thanatos smiled, and as his hands were finally freed, he sat up and reached out to Zagreus.  He took Zagreus’ hand and threaded their fingers together.  “I had all those stupid fears and worries, and you’ve  banished them.  I’m sure they’ll try to wiggle back in, but…  I know I don’t need to be afraid I’m made all wrong.”</p><p>	Zagreus lifted their entwined hands and put a kiss on Thanatos’ wrist, where the rope-marks made a red line across the pulse-point there.  “You’re made just exactly right.”  He chuckled and added, “But I’ve made quite a mess of you, let’s go clean up.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zagreus was feeling in fine fettle.  His love life seemed to be ever-improving, for their agreed-upon plan for him to hold Thanatos helpless and see if he could bear to be touched had gone amazingly well, and in the weeks since that night they’d dallied together frequently, Thanatos more and more comfortable and confident each time.  And he was having a good run today, having reached Elysium with almost no trouble at all.  Soon he’d be able to visit the surface again and perhaps spend a little time tending his mother’s garden.  She’d given him a wealth of instructions that he was delighted to follow.</p><p>	And then—even better yet!—the bell sounded that heralded Thanatos’ approach. “Than!”</p><p>	“Hello there, Zag.  Shall we sport with these exalted warriors, then?”</p><p>	“Consider our challenge on,” said Zagreus, grinning.</p><p>	There followed a flurry of violence, a comfortable thing, truly, after how long Zagreus had been fighting, and after how often he’d fought with Thanatos at his side.  Zagreus won handily, as he often did, though Thanatos sometimes could still give him a challenge.  He felt, though, that he’d hardly had to work for it this time.  And as he walked up to where Thanatos waited, once all the warrior shades had been defeated, he noticed that shockingly, the god of death had let his feet touch the ground.  He never did that outside of the House itself!</p><p>	“Than?  You okay?”</p><p>	Thanatos scowled at him and lifted back up into the air.  “I’m fine. Just…been feeling a little off lately, that’s all.”</p><p>	Zagreus blinked at him.  “Er… If you’re not feeling well, surely you should talk to somebody about it?”</p><p>	“I’m sure it’s nothing.  You should be going, and I have things to do too, Zag.”</p><p>	“No, wait!”  Zagreus reached out and caught Thanatos’ wrist.</p><p>	“Zag…”</p><p>	“Than, if you’re feeling sick, you shouldn’t just ignore it.”</p><p>	“It’s not that bad,” said Thanatos, making a dismissive gesture.  “And who would I speak to in any case?  It’s not as though there’s a physician for the gods.  I’ll be fine.  Go on.  I’ll see you whenever you’re back home.”  And with that he vanished in a flash of light.</p><p>	Zagreus frowned, but could do nothing but continue on his way.  He managed to put Thanatos mostly out of his mind, and got all the way to the surface, but had one of those embarrassing slips that sometimes happened, and his father sent him back down.</p><p>	Emerging from the Styx, Zagreus couldn’t help but first go and see if Thanatos was hanging around.  To his delight he found his lover standing at the balcony, looking out into the hellscape beyond.</p><p>	“Hey there, Than.”</p><p>	Thanatos turned around, and his face absolutely lit up with a small but brilliant smile.  “Zagreus.”</p><p>	“How’s it going?”</p><p>	“Eh.”  Thanatos shrugged, and turned back around, his hands, the one bare and the other gauntleted, gripping the railing before him.</p><p>	“Than?”</p><p>	“I don’t know.  I feel as if something is off, but I can’t discover what.  I’m aware I can be moody, but it seems difficult to keep hold of my feelings of late.  And I’ve been feeling nauseous too.  I can’t even go into the lounge right now, with the chef there cooking.”  He scowled.  “I don’t eat!  I haven’t had anything since…I don’t even know when.  It’s nonsensical.”</p><p>	“Than… If something is wrong, you should ask someone to have a look at you.  Maybe Nyx?  Surely she’d know. And she’s your mother, I know she’d want to help.”</p><p>	Thanatos sighed.  “Ugh.  I suppose you’re right.  It’s probably nothing, though.”</p><p>	Zagreus reached out and squeezed Thanatos’ shoulder.  “I hope not, but I’d rather be safe than sorry.  And if you’ve never experienced anything like this in all those centuries, I think it’s worth checking out.”</p><p>	“Very well.  Let us go find my mother, then.”</p><p>	Nyx turned out to be sitting with Persephone out in the garden, heads together like conspirators, laughter echoing among the shrubs and flowers.  Zagreus smiled to see it.  His birth-mother and the goddess who’d raised him enjoying one another’s company seemed like a sweet thing.</p><p>	“Zagreus!  And Thanatos, dear.  What brings you here?” said Persephone, rising as the pair approached.</p><p>	“Welcome, my children,” added Nyx, smiling and rising as well.</p><p>	“Oh, nothing dire,” said Zagreus, smiling back.  “But Than here says he’s feeling a little off, and I thought perhaps you might have some way of seeing if he’s…ill, or whatever, Nyx?  Can gods get sick?”</p><p>	“They can indeed, my child, though it is a rare thing. But here, let me look.”  Nyx rose, and Thanatos stood still before her, feet on the ground again, gauntleted fingers tapping against the handle of his scythe as if he were nervous, his eyes fixed on his mother.</p><p>	Nix simply looked at him for a long moment.  Eventually she reached out and gently touched his forehead, a faint spark lighting there, then vanishing.  She next touched over his heart, and a spark lit there too, then subsided.  Finally she touched at his navel, and the spark blossomed there, then flared, pulsing for a long moment before dissipating.</p><p>	“Oh my.”  Nyx’s eyes went wide.  With a sudden rush she stepped forward and enveloped Thanatos in her arms, folding the flowing sleeves of her gown around him.  “Oh, my son.  You are with child.”</p><p>	“Wait, <i>what?!</i>” said Zagreus, feeling as though he’d been hit between the eyes.</p><p>	“Oh!” gasped Persephone in delight. “Truly?”</p><p>	“Truly,” said Nyx, giving Thanatos another tight embrace before releasing him and stepping back.</p><p>	Thanatos looked at least as stunned as Zagreus felt.  “I…  Mother, I didn’t know that was possible!”</p><p>	“You weren’t, ah, trying, Thanatos, dear?” said Persephone.</p><p>	Thanatos shook his head, cheeks flushing gold.  Persephone turned her gaze on Zagreus, smiling, but chidingly.  “Did you not want a child, my son?”</p><p>	“Well, er, I mean, I’m not going to object, exactly, Mother, but, uhm…”</p><p>	“Zagreus.”  Persephone shook her head, half laughing, half scolding.  “If you didn’t want a child, there were measures you could have taken, you know.”</p><p>	“I didn’t think I needed to worry!” burst out Zagreus, feeling flushed and defensive.  “Thanatos is a man!  And the god of death!  I didn’t think it would be a problem!”</p><p>	“Now Zagreus, my son…  You happen to be the god of life.  Surely it shouldn’t be a shock that you could kindle new life, then?”</p><p>	“Oh, well… I hadn’t er… Hadn’t really thought of that.”  Zagreus scuffed a foot on the ground, trailing flames behind it.</p><p>	“Thanatos, my child,” said Nyx gently.  “If this was unintended… Is it welcome to you?”</p><p>	Thanatos looked at her, his expression uncertain.  “It…frightens me, if I’m being honest, Mother.”</p><p>	“Bearing can be hard,” said Persephone.  “It was hard for me, with Zagreus, even beyond needing to fear the fates.”</p><p>	“If you wish to be rid of this burden, there are ways, child,” said Nyx, sadly.  “I will tell you of them, if you desire.”</p><p>	Thanatos bit his lip, and looked over at Zagreus.</p><p>	Zagreus immediately stepped in close, slipping an arm around Thanatos’ waist.  “Whatever you choose, I’ll still love you.”</p><p>	“But do you… Do you want a child, then, Zagreus?” asked Thanatos, still sounding uncertain.</p><p>	Zagreus couldn’t help his instant answer.  “Yes.  Yes I do.  A baby of yours and mine?  Very much so.  But…  As Mother says, I know it’s hard.  You don’t…have to, just for my sake.”</p><p>	Thanatos’ uncertain expression smoothed, and he gave Zagreus a small, almost serene smile.  “You helped me get this far, despite my fears.  So long as you’re with me…  Then yes, I want it too.”</p><p>	“Oh, Than!”  Zagreus flung his arms around Thanatos, hugging him tightly.</p><p>	“Zag.”  Thanatos hugged back, burying his face against Zagreus’ hair, the ever-shedding autumn leaves of Zagreus’ laurel floating up around him, flickering to red and yellow flames of blood and life.  Life, a new life, that they had made together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have to admit I love the scene with Zag being all "I didn't think it would be a problem!" way too much. :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanatos slumped in a chair in Zagreus’ rooms and groaned.  He’d been managing to do his job, but not much else.  He hadn’t even fought alongside Zagreus since finding out he was pregnant some weeks ago.  What had been a strange, lingering nausea was now a nearly constant feeling like he might vomit at any moment.  Which was nonsensical!  He was a god, he didn’t need food, he hadn’t eaten in literal decades!</p><p>	Yet paradoxically, he also felt odd flickers of hunger, in between the waves of sickness.  That at least made some sort of sense.  He himself might not need food, but the little spark of life within perhaps wanted some nourishment.  Yet the idea of eating anything was impossible to entertain.</p><p>	“Ugh.”</p><p>	He’d been spending most of his time just lying around miserably in his home, but it was empty, and he’d finally taken himself to Zagreus’ room, hoping that his lover would return soon.  Zagreus couldn’t make him any less ill, but Thanatos had to admit he’d feel better with Zagreus there anyway.</p><p>	“Than!”  Thanatos looked up, managing a small, wan smile as he saw Zagreus standing in the doorway.  Zareus dashed over to him, grinning.  “Where have you been?  How’s it going?”</p><p>	“I’ve been working, Zag.”  Thanatos tried to not glare.  It wasn’t Zagreus’ fault he felt miserable.</p><p>	Zagreus raised his eyebrows in a disbelieving look.  “Than, I know perfectly well you don’t work all day, every day.  And sorry if this is rude, but you look awful.  Normally you’re kinda pale and gray, but you look almost green. Still feeling queasy?”</p><p>	“Yes, dammit.”  Thanatos scowled.  “And okay, I’ve been sitting around my home feeling miserable.  What else am I supposed to do?  I’m given to understand this sort of feeling is just…part of the process.”</p><p>	“Ah, Than.  I’m sorry.”  Zagreus knelt down in front of the chair where Thanatos slouched and put a hand on his knee.  “Maybe it’d help if you had like…some tea?  Doesn’t tea help mortals feel better when they’re sick?”</p><p>	“I don’t know, I suppose.  Is there even any tea here, though?  You can hardly go up to the surface for some.”</p><p>	“I will if I have to!” said Zagreus, a determined look settling on his face.  “But I’ll go see.  Wait here.”</p><p>	Thanatos slouched back even further and closed his eyes as Zagreus dashed out of the room even faster than he’d entered it.  After a moment he started to hear a distant commotion, presumably from the lounge, that included the faint, unintelligible sound of Zagreus’ voice, raised in an unaccustomed tone of command.  Apparently he was being very insistent that somebody find him some tea.  Thanatos couldn’t help but smile.  Zagreus was being ridiculous, but there was something sweet about it.</p><p>	There was a silence, another short series of shouts—was that the chef?  The chef hardly ever spoke!—and then a long pause.  Eventually Zagreus came back into the room, not running but walking carefully, carrying a steaming mug.  “There was ginger!” he said brightly.  “One of the shades told me that ginger is amazing for nausea.  And they said honey was good too, and there wasn’t honey, but I put a tiny little splash of nectar in.  Just enough to make it sweet.  Here.”  He held out the mug.</p><p>	Thanatos took it, their fingers brushing, and smiled.  “Thank you, Zagreus.”</p><p>	Zagreus knelt next to the chair again, settling there as if he meant to stay for a while, leaning his head on the chair’s arm.</p><p>	Thanatos lifted the steaming mug and sniffed it cautiously.  It smelled sharp and sweet and clean.  Just the scent alone brushed back the queasy feeling.  He blew across the top of the mug, then took a careful sip.  It tasted like it smelled, spice and nectar, and he sighed, feeling his stomach settle as the warmth of it ran down into him.</p><p>	“Does that help?”</p><p>	“Very much so, Zag.  Thanks.”</p><p>	Thanatos sipped slowly.  Zagreus shifted, moving from his knees to sitting, and put his head against Thanatos’ leg.</p><p>	“Than?”</p><p>	“Hmm?”  Thanatos paused, nearly done with the tea.</p><p>	“Do you think…  I mean, you don’t have to, but…”</p><p>	Thanatos chuckled and put his free hand on Zagreus’ head.  “Spit it out, Zag.”</p><p>	“Aheh.”  Zagreus lifted his head, looking up at Thanatos.  “Well, you said you’d just been sitting at your place, being miserable.  Maybe you could stay here instead?  I’m sure I could get the contractor to make you a room or, well, you could stay in mine?  It’d make it easier for me to, you know, get you tea and things.  I can’t get to your place by myself.”</p><p>	“I…”  Thanatos hesitated.  He’d always preferred to live on his own, in his private world, the liminal realm between life and death where none could venture unless he brought them there.  He’d valued that privacy and control.  Yet it was lonely there.  The last few weeks had been miserable for more reasons than merely his nausea.  And it was nearly impossible to refuse Zagreus’ earnest, pleading, puppy-dog look.  “Very well.  It’s a sensible enough suggestion.”</p><p>	“That’s great!”  Zagreus beamed up at him.</p><p>	Thanatos tipped back the mug, draining the rest of the tea, then bent and kissed the top of Zagreus’ head.  “Thank you.  I will still have to do my duty, this doesn’t change my job.  But it will be nice to see you more often.”  He paused, then asked, “Will you keep up your runs, too?”</p><p>	Zagreus gave a little shrug.  “That’s my job, so I probably should.  I might do them a little less often, though.”</p><p>	Thanatos had an urge to scowl, though he tried to restrain it, knowing Zagreus meant well.  “You don’t have to, Zagreus.  I can still take care of myself, you know.”</p><p>	“I know.  I just want to be here.”  Zagreus smiled, warm and sincere and ridiculously charming.  Thanatos couldn’t help but smile back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think I did say this was mostly going to be indulgent fluff, yes? :D  Zag is so damn cute. Than is channeling every one of my "No, actually, this sucks" feels.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Than!”  Zagreus responded with habitual delight as he heard the bell-toll and saw the green flash of Thanatos’ arrival.  Then he halted and frowned.  “Wait, what are you doing here now?”</p><p>	“I’m lending a hand, as usual,” said Thanatos, his face impassive as he floated above the ground.</p><p>	Zagreus scowled at him.  “Than.  Shouldn’t you be resting, and being careful, right now?”</p><p>	Thanatos scowled right back.  “I’m not some fragile fainting maiden, Zag.”  He spun, and swung his scythe at an exalted warrior who’d charged him, felling the shade in an instant.</p><p>	Zagreus hesitated, then had to respond to another exalted’s attack.   When he’d finished off that enemy he said, “But Than… I mean… In your condition…”</p><p>	Than bared his teeth.  “The tea helps my nausea, but there are moments when I want to murder everyone and everything I come across, and right now that includes you, Zagreus.  Either I fight here, or I start tearing your father’s house to pieces.”  He sent out a circle of death, and Zagreus could swear it was larger, and killed more swiftly than usual.  Thanatos was still snarling in barely-contained rage.</p><p>	“…okay, sure.  Yeah, I could use your help.”</p><p>	“Good,” said Thanatos, flatly.  He launched himself out into the room, leaving Zagreus to catch up.  When all was said and done, Thanatos had quite definitely won their usual contest, by a significant margin.  Given that Zagreus almost always beat him that probably said something.</p><p>	Thanatos floated, shaking ephemeral ectoplasm from his scythe.  “That was far too satisfying,” he said, with a scornful snort.</p><p>	“Ah…  Okay?”  Zagreus wasn’t sure what to make of all this.  He was used to a cool, calm, collected Thanatos, who might perhaps get a little prickly or a little flustered at times, but this snappish, temperamental version of his love was new.</p><p>	Thanatos glared at Zagreus for a moment, then his expression softened.  “Forgive me.  I just… Urgh.  Never mind.  I’ll be okay.  Meet you back home when you’re done?”</p><p>	“Of course,” said Zagreus, smiling.</p><p>	Without a further word Thanatos vanished, leaving a bemused Zagreus behind.  “Okay then,” he said, shaking himself, and continued on his way through Elysium.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Extra chapter today, because this one's so short.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanatos sat in the lounge, sipping another of an uncountable series of mugs of ginger tea.  An empty plate in front of him had held a serving of bass, which turned out to be his favorite fish.  Zagreus was making certain the chef was well provided with them, once Thanatos had expressed his liking.  He had some every few days now, which felt absurd, he’d never eaten on a regular basis before, but whenever he wasn’t feeling sick, he felt hungry.</p><p>	Everything was so strange right now.</p><p>	He found himself putting a hand over his belly, just below his belt, and though nothing at all was visible yet, he could tell it was changed, ever so slightly.  He would have to dress differently soon.  It would change how he moved.  It already was making him feel different, with the push-pull of hunger and nausea.  And yet again, despite all the work Zagreus had done, and all he himself had done, he struggled with feeling unmanned.  Male gods had borne offspring before, of course, but not like this.  Not in such a womanly fashion.</p><p>	He sighed and rested his forehead on his hand.</p><p>	“Thanatos!  What is the meaning of this!”  The booming voice, clearly audible from the lounge, was both familiar and vexing.  With a groan Thanatos got to his feet, abandoning his nearly-empty mug.  He contemplated going instantly, but in the end chose to walk out of the lounge to stand before Lord Hades’ desk.</p><p>	“My lord,” he said, with a small bow.</p><p>	“I expect better of you, Thanatos,” said Hades, waving a parchment at him.</p><p>	“Forgive me, my lord,” said Thanatos, bowing again, having no idea what he’d done.</p><p>	“Zagreus mis-files things constantly, but why is this report of fated souls of yours mixed in with Hypnos’ tallies of entries to the House?”</p><p>	“Ah…”  Oh <i>hell.</i>  He’d set it down, hadn’t he?  He’d been so cranky and distracted and wanting to tear something to pieces, and he’d set the scroll aside, and then gone to help Zagreus kill something in Asphodel, and hadn’t filed it properly at all.  Hypnos must have picked it up without looking at it.  “I’m very sorry, my lord, it won’t happen again.”</p><p>	“It had better not, you…”</p><p>	“Hey!”  Suddenly Zagreus was there, trailing flame behind not just his feet but his whole self, standing between Hades and Thanatos and glaring up at his father.  “No, Father, you are not going to berate him for such an insignificant error.”</p><p>	“You tread on shaky ground, <i>boy,</i>” snapped Hades.</p><p>	Zagreus knew that perfectly well.  He hadn't heard "boy" in ages, after all.  Persephone had her husband well cowed on that front, most of the time.  “I am defending the man who happens to be carrying your grandchild, Father, or did you not hear about that already?  Sorry for not making certain you knew the news, but I assumed Mother or Nyx would have told you.”</p><p>	Hades sputtered.  “I knew, boy!  That doesn’t excuse…”</p><p>	“Yes it does,” growled Zagreus, putting a hand to the hilt of his sword.</p><p>	“Are you seriously going to fight me here in the House, boy?”</p><p>	“If I must,” said Zagreus.  “Are you seriously going to call out your most reliable employee for misplacing a single parchment in centuries, when he’s bearing your grandchild and has better things to worry about, father?”</p><p>	Hades huffed angrily, glaring at Zagreus.  Zagreus kept his hand on his sword’s hilt.  Thanatos, behind him, felt a sudden urge to laugh.  This was completely absurd.  He stepped to the side and said, “My lord, you can consider me suitably chastised.  And surely there are other and better times to fight with your son?”</p><p>	Hades snorted.  “I suppose.  You’ll hear about this…privately, boy.”</p><p>	“I’ll look forward to showing you what I think of your opinions, Father,” said Zagreus.</p><p>	Thanatos grabbed Zagreus’ elbow and tugged on it.  “I’m very sure, Zag.  Let’s go, now.  If we’re finished, Lord Hades?”</p><p>	“Yes, we’re quite finished,” snapped Hades, and Thanatos more or less towed Zagreus down the hall and into the lounge.</p><p>	Zagreus was muttering what sounded like curses under his breath, but he let Thanatos lead him away.  He flung himself down to sit at at table in the lounge and heaved a huge sigh.  “Ugh.  Why is he like that?”</p><p>	Thanatos smiled and returned to his seat across from Zagreus.  “Lord Hades has his own priorities, Zag.”</p><p>	“Hmph.  Proper paperwork matters more than family, I guess.”</p><p>	Thanatos put his hand over Zagreus’ where it lay clenched on the table.  “He doesn’t see it that way.  But thank you all the same, Zag.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanatos appeared in Zagreus’ rooms with a flash.  He let his scythe go to vanish into the ether, then stretched luxuriously.  He felt fantastic.  The nausea had finally vanished, as Persephone had said it might, after about three months.  An eternity of suffering on the one hand, hardly any time at all on the other.  He still occasionally wanted to weep, rage, or sulk for the smallest possible of reasons, but he was managing that well enough, especially since the rage in particular had such a good outlet.</p><p>	He’d just come, in fact, from helping Zagreus in Elysium, and had extracted a promise that Zagreus would join him here as soon as he could.</p><p>	Thanatos settled onto a chair with a contented sigh.  The only issue was his slowly growing belly, which no longer allowed his usual belt, though the chiton was easy enough to arrange over it, and he’d borrowed a larger belt that would do for now.</p><p>	That, he had to admit, bothered him.  The thought of the child within was a warm one, but the thing itself was not.  Which sometimes made him angry at himself.  Zagreus spent so much time telling him that his body was good the way it was, and then he had to obsess over this change and undo all that.</p><p>	But for the time being he had other things on his mind and was able to brush this new version of his old fear aside.</p><p>	“Hey, Than!”  Zagreus darted into the room, as energetic and cheerful as ever.</p><p>	“Zagreus.”  Thanatos smiled and rose to his feet.  This meant he was almost immediately tackled by Zagreus in an enthusiastic hug that nearly bowled him off his feet.</p><p>	“Than!  I’m so glad you’re here!”</p><p>	“Where else would I be?” said Thanatos, feeling amused.</p><p>	Zagreus laughed, but then kissed Thanatos hard.  “I’m glad you wouldn’t be anywhere but here,” he said, hands sliding down to pull Thanatos in close, pressing their hips together, not seeming to mind the growing swell of Thanatos’ belly.  Thanatos could feel that Zagreus was getting hard, and a thrill went through him.</p><p>	Suddenly Zagreus scooped him up, carrying Thanatos easily despite his greater height. Thanatos let out a yelp of surprise, but didn’t struggle.  He found his arms going around Zagreus’ neck, holding tight as Zagreus carried him over to the bed.</p><p>	Zagreus set him down there, bending over to kiss him with slow, gentle passion as he did.  Thanatos sighed and kissed back, reaching up to tangle his hands in Zagreus’ hair.  Zagreus hummed happily into the kiss, but after a long moment broke it off and started to undress Thanatos.</p><p>	He moved with slow deliberation, making something almost like a ritual of it, taking off Thanatos’ clothing piece by piece, and trailing kisses and soft words of adoration behind each one.  Thanatos melted into it, moving to cooperate, and feeling his mind growing hazed with soft pleasure.</p><p>	Soon Zagreus had him stripped entirely, and had also shed his own armor and was wearing only his chiton.  He ran his hands over Thanatos’ skin, murmuring soft words of praise and affection.  He lingered in particular over Thanatos’ belly, saying with gentle fervency, “Oh, Than.  You’re so beautiful, so perfect.  And this… Carrying my child.  Our child.  It’s such a gift, that you’d be willing to do this for us.  But don’t think for a second that it makes you less handsome, less perfect, Than.  It doesn’t.  You look so good.  I could kiss every inch of you, truly I could.  Worship every part of you.  Love everything about you.”  And he suited deed to word, kissing over Thanatos’ belly, and over the rest of his body too, sprinkling kisses here and there, but always returning to that swell, to where the child was growing within him.</p><p>	Thanatos found his eyes closing, his whole being relaxing.  It was so good, so reassuring, so comforting and so delightful, to have Zagreus praise and kiss and caress him so.</p><p>	Zagreus’ hands stroked over his body, lingering over his belly as much as his kisses had, but then dipped down, brushing below.  “I want you, Than.  I always do,” he murmured, as the touch of his fingers over Thanatos’ lower lips made him gasp.  Zagreus pushed a finger gently within him, and Thanatos let out a soft moan.</p><p>	“Mmm.  You want me too, don’t you?  I can tell you’re ready for me.”</p><p>	“Yes, Zag,” breathed Thanatos.  “Yes, please.”</p><p>	“As my love desires,” said Zagreus, and Thanatos almost wanted to laugh.  It was like something out of a sappy ballad, and yet Zagreus managed to say it with a complete sincerity that filled Thanatos with greater warmth even than the flushed sexual heat he felt.</p><p>	Zagreus sat back for a moment, pulling his chiton off, then positioned himself over Thanatos, smiling down at him with soft, tender care.  “Oh, Than.  You’re so wonderful.  I…  Ah…  Oh, gods!”  He’d begun to push into Thanatos, and Zagreus’ breathless exclamation was echoed wordlessly by the god of death as he was slowly, perfectly filled by Zagreus’ cock.</p><p>	“Zagreus,” gasped Thanatos, able to voice nothing else as his love pressed down to the hilt within him.</p><p>	“Yes,” said Zagreus, grinding down hard before pulling back, braced over Thanatos. “Gods, yes.  You feel so good.  You’re so perfect for me.”  Zagreus rocked his hips, moving in and out, slowly, gently, and Thanatos wrapped his arms around Zagreus as he savored the sensation.  Somewhere in the back of his mind a faint, old voice tried to say this was all wrong, but each time they made love it faded more, so now it was only a whisper and he could easily push it aside to revel in the warmth and closeness of it as Zagreus tenderly took him.</p><p>	Zagreus kissed him with deep, slow passion, still moving inside Thanatos as he did.  Thanatos sighed into the kiss, losing himself in the experience, in Zagreus, in their love.  Physically it felt wonderful, but the best part was how cared for he felt whenever Zagreus was tender with him like this.  Zagreus’ wilder moments made him feel desired, lusted after, but these soft times he simply felt loved.</p><p>	So when Zagreus broke from the kiss, breath coming faster, Thanatos blurted out, “I love you, Zag.”</p><p>	Zagreus gasped.  “Oh, Than!  Yes, I love you.  I love you so much.  Oh…”  He rocked his hips faster, his motions still gentle, but obviously spurred on by Thanatos’ declaration.  Thanatos gripped Zagreus’ shoulders, clinging to him, and lifted to each thrust, filled with warmth and pleasure and love.</p><p>	It went on and on, the pace gradually increasing, Zagreus’ breath growing heavy, Thanatos making soft sounds of pleasure beneath him now with each thrust.  Finally Zagreus breathed, “Oh, yes Than!” a shudder going through him as he started to come.</p><p>	“Zagreus!” answered Thanatos breathlessly as his love’s seed filled him.  “Yes, please!”  There was a long, amazing moment when Zagreus shuddered above him, pulse after pulse of cum spurting into Thanatos, and then with a blissful sigh Zagreus relaxed.  He rested there inside Thanatos, a drowsy smile of contentment on his face.  Thanatos reached up and stroked his fingers through Zagreus’ hair, a happy sigh of his own escaping him.</p><p>	After a moment, though, Zagreus rolled off of him.  To Thanatos’ surprise he didn’t rise either, but lay alongside and slid his fingers over Thanatos again, dipping them inside him, where he was soaked with his own arousal and Zagreus’ seed both.  Two well-slicked fingers swiftly found their way up to his clit, stroking over it expertly, and Thanatos gasped.  “Oh!”  He almost wanted to tell Zagreus to stop, he didn’t need to do this, but it felt so good, and he knew Zagreus wanted to, so Thanatos accepted the pleasure, closing his eyes, tensing his body, on the edge already after all that Zagreus had done to him.</p><p>	In only seconds he fell over that edge, head going back into the pillow as pleasure crashed through him, a wordless cry escaping him.  Then he went limp, the wave of his orgasm passing, but the warmth of love lingering.  “You’re so good to me, Zag,” he murmured.</p><p>	“You deserve every bit of it,” was Zagreus’ warm reply.</p><p>	In that moment, at least, Thanatos found himself actually believing it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Much later, having cleaned up, the pair rested together again, Zagreus spooning around Thanatos despite the latter’s greater height.  It could have been awkward, but it wasn’t.  Zagreus’ hand inevitably came to rest over Thanatos’ belly.  The swell there was still small as yet, but it was certainly impossible to mistake for anything other than what it was.</p><p>	Just now Thanatos didn’t mind it.  Loving warmth lingered with him, and Zagreus’ gently possessive caress was good.</p><p>	With his attention focused there, Thanatos felt something strange.  Maybe it was just the pressure of Zagreus’ caress, though.  He took Zagreus’ hand and pulled it away from him.</p><p>	“Than?  Something wrong?”</p><p>	“No, just…  Give me a moment, okay?”</p><p>	“Okay…”  Puzzled, Zagreus nevertheless took his hand back.</p><p>	With that touch gone, Thanatos could definitely still feel the oddness he’d felt before.  It wasn’t something on his skin, it was within.  “Oh!”  Wonder washed through him.  There truly was a small life inside him.  “I can feel it moving!”</p><p>	Zagreus gasped.  “Really?  Can I feel?”</p><p>	“Really, yes.  Though I don’t think you’ll be able to feel it yet.  It’s not kicking, it’s just…moving.”</p><p>	Zagreus gingerly put his hand back over Thanatos’ belly, not stroking but just cupping the curve of it.  “Is it…  What does it feel like?”</p><p>	Thanatos almost laughed.  “I don’t know.  Strange.  Like I’ve somehow swallowed a tiny fish but it’s lower down?  It’s just a little wiggle, but… It’s definitely there.  It’s not me, it’s not your touch, it’s the baby moving.”</p><p>	“Oh, Than.”  Zagreus nuzzled into the back of his neck.  “That’s amazing.”</p><p>	“It is, isn’t it?  A new little godling, alive, right here.”  He put his hand over Zagreus’.</p><p>	“Our child,” said Zagreus.  “Yours and mine.  I wonder what it will be like?  Do you think it’s a boy, or a girl?  Or somebody like Chaos or…  Uhm.  Is Hypnos still going by ‘they’?”</p><p>	Thanatos chuckled.  “No, he’s using ‘he’ right now.  Although he has said he’s still not a man.  I admire his ability to constantly reinvent himself like that.  And I’m glad he’s telling us these days.  But as for our child…”  Thanatos gave a shrug.  “It will be whatever it will be, I’m sure I’ll love it no matter what.”</p><p>	“So will I.  How could I not?  How…”  Zagreus came to a halt and drew in a breath that had a sob in it.  “How could a father do anything but love his child?”</p><p>	“Oh, Zag…”  Thanatos turned around and gathered Zagreus to him.  Zagreus tucked his head beneath Thanatos’ chin and heaved a heavy sigh.  “I think he does love you, he’s just…  Well, he’s just a stubborn idiot, for one thing.  Possibly even more of one than you are.  And he’s also somebody who never actually had a father himself.”</p><p>	“I know,” said Zagreus, talking into Thanatos’ chest rather than lift his head.  “But Achilles has been a hundred times the father to me.  Ugh.  Sorry for ruining the moment, Than.”</p><p>	Thanatos kissed the top of Zagreus’ head.  “You’ve ruined nothing.  I don’t think it would be possible to ruin this moment.  I’m here.  You’re here.  The little one is here.  Nothing else matters to me.”</p><p>	“Yeah, you’re right.  The three of us.  That’s so weird to think of, but…it’s good.  It’s very, very good.  I think I love the little one already.  And I love you, Than.”</p><p>	Thanatos slipped his hand back over the swell of his belly and smiled.  “I love you both too, Zag.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Absolutely, it’s no trouble boss, my associate and I can definitely handle it.  I mean, it’ll be a bit of a job, but I can be right around the world and get all those souls gathered up in no time at all!”</p><p>	“Thank you, Lord Hermes,” said Thanatos, giving Hermes a nod of respect.  He didn’t precisely like most of the Olympians, and that was quite mutual, but he and the messenger god at least had professional respect between them, and Hermes was more than capable of shepherding the necessary souls to the underworld.</p><p>	Hermes had darted off before Thanatos quite finished speaking his name, but Thanatos knew that was no insult.  That was just the way Hermes was.  Thanatos, for his own part, held back a groan and teleported himself back to the House of Hades, glad to be away from the bright sun and the uncomfortable wrongness of Olympus and back to the comfortable gloom he knew best.</p><p>	He appeared in Zagreus’ rooms and flopped into the chair that had become his with a sigh, then leaned back, trying to find a position that didn’t ache. Everything was uncomfortable now.  It didn’t matter how he sat, or laid, or stood.  The only thing that didn’t make something ache or pinch or go numb was floating, and much as he preferred to float anyway, he couldn’t do it all the time.  It drained too much of his energy, and he had little to spare right now.  He felt tired and irritable every second, it seemed like, and it was only getting worse.  He didn’t even have the outlet of going to help Zagreus anymore, either.  Even floating, he simply wasn’t agile enough to wield his scythe properly.  He’d had to admit to that after Zagreus had not only beaten him a dozen times in a row, but had to rescue him from being cornered the last time.  Zagreus had been uneasy with Thanatos coming to fight for months before that, and that incident had been the final straw.  Thanatos had been left with no choice but to let Zagreus win their near-perpetual argument about it.</p><p>	Thanatos hated that.  He hated feeling weak, he hated giving up his work, hated no longer going out to help Zagreus, hated the aches and pains, and he also hated the little worm of worry about looking womanly that tried to burrow deeper the larger his belly grew, no matter how much Zagreus helped him fight it.</p><p>	Much as he was nervous about the actual process of giving birth, he was still looking forward to it.  Mostly because he wanted to meet the little one he was carrying, but also in part because it would be the end of the physical and mental discomforts he was suffering under.</p><p>	“Than!  How are you doing?”  Zagreus skidded into the room with all his usual energy.  For just an instant Thanatos hated him.  Dashing around, unhindered, soon to be blessed with a child that cost him nothing.  How dare he?  How could he?  It wasn’t fair!</p><p>	That impulse vanished instantly as Zagreus came over, bending and folding Thanatos in a hug.</p><p>	Nothing was fair, and Zagreus was going above and beyond to keep Thanatos as comfortable as he could.  “I’m managing, Zag.  Although I have an urge to find whichever soppy mortal fool coined the phrase ‘miracle of life’ for this process and set them up a special place in Tartarus.”  He ground his teeth together, half snarling in frustration.</p><p>	Zagreus blinked at him.  “Hey!  I happen to be the god of life, and I happen to think having a child is pretty miraculous!”  He grinned, showing he wasn’t truly offended, and Thanatos snorted.</p><p>	“Easy for you to say.”  He smiled too, though, and put his hand at the nape of Zagreus’ neck, pulling him in for another kiss.</p><p>	“I just dropped another bass off with the chef,” said Zagreus, when the kiss was eventually done.  “Want to have lunch with me?  Or whatever meal this would be?”</p><p>	“Sure, Zag.”  Thanatos pried himself up out of the chair, then looked across the room, considering the distance to the lounge.  Walk, or float?  Walking would be a painful, shuffling, embarrassing nuisance, but he was so tired, he wasn’t sure he had that much floating in him right now.  “Ugh.”</p><p>	“You okay?”  The worry in Zagreus’ voice made him want to laugh and curse at the same time.</p><p>	“I’m fine.  My hip joints have just decided to stop functioning properly, that’s all.  Persephone said it’s normal.”</p><p>	“Oh.  I could carry you?”</p><p>	Thanatos shot Zagreus a look, and he seemed to be completely serious about his absurd offer. Thanatos didn’t doubt that Zagreus <i>could</i>, but…  “Absolutely not.”</p><p>	“Why not?  If it hurts to walk and you don’t want to float…”</p><p>	“It’s hardly dignified to be toted about.”</p><p>	Zagreus grinned.  “Well, I’ll just carry the child, then, I’m sure they don’t care much about dignity yet.”  And with that he scooped Thanatos up in his arms.</p><p>	“Zagreus!”  Thanatos did his best to glare, though he was also having to hold in a laugh.</p><p>	“What?  I’m only carrying the baby.  I have to carry you too just now, that’s all.”</p><p>	“You are ridiculous.”</p><p>	“And you are heavy, so let’s go.”  Still grinning like an idiot, Zagreus set out for the lounge.  Thanatos rolled his eyes, but also rested his head against the top of Zagreus’ as he was carried along.  It still wasn’t dignified, but then again, everyone in the House knew what Zagreus was like, so they’d all no doubt know who to blame.</p><p>	They got a few looks as Zagreus carried Thanatos into the lounge, but the denizens of the House of Hades did indeed know their prince, and nobody said anything, or laughed, or stared over-long.  Zagreus set Thanatos down very carefully in a chair, then bounded off to talk to the chef about food.  Thanatos leaned back, once again futilely trying to find a completely comfortable position to sit in.  He got himself at least not outright miserable, and smiled as Megaera sat down in a chair beside him.</p><p>	“Hey, Than.”</p><p>	“Hello, Megaera.”</p><p>	“How’s the little hellspawn?”  Megaera grinned.</p><p>	Thanatos chuckled.  “I think they’re sleeping just now.  They’re not attempting to compress my ribcage, at least.”  The baby had started kicking some time ago, and what had at first been something entirely sweet had now turned into something that was mostly just another nuisance.  The child had a habit of doing something that felt very much like they were bracing against his pelvis and then pushing their feet up into his ribs as hard as possible, and the little one was strong for something not even born yet.  The wiggles and the kicking and the squirming when he wanted to rest were also troublesome, but he could swear the child was going to crack a rib while doing whatever it was doing one of these days.</p><p>	“How much longer till you pop?”</p><p>	Thanatos shrugged.  “Another three or four weeks, probably.”</p><p>	“Getting close then.  Excited?”</p><p>	“Hey Meg!”  Zagreus arrived with two plats of fish, setting one neatly in front of Thanatos, then sprawling on the chair next to him and plopping the other down in front of himself.  “Want any?  It’s bass, from the surface!”</p><p>	“Nah, I’m good.”  Megaera shook her head.  “I don’t need fussing over like mister smuggling-an-amphora here.”  She grinned toothily at Thanatos.</p><p>	“Meg!”  Zagreus shot back to his feet, scowling.</p><p>	Megaera laughed.  “Defending his honor too, Zag?  You’re coddling him hopelessly, you know.”</p><p>	Zagreus’ eyes narrowed, and Thanatos, feeling a mixture of affection and annoyance—a very familiar pair of emotions, when it came to Zagreus—realized that Zagreus was genuinely angry on his behalf.  He reached out and put his hand over Zagreus’ where it was braced on the table.  “Zag…”</p><p>	Zagreus blinked, and looked down at Thanatos, seeming surprised.</p><p>	“She’s only teasing Zag, I don’t mind.”  He patted his belly with the other hand.  “Also I do look like I’m smuggling an amphora or two.”  He smiled.  “I’d rather joke about it than fret over it.”</p><p>	“Relax a little, Zag.  I’m not going to insult Than,” said Meg, though she was still smiling.  She was much harder to upset than that about most things, Thanatos knew.</p><p>	“Sorry,” said Zagreus, settling back into his chair.  “I just get…  I don’t know.”</p><p>	“You’re frustrated,” said Thanatos, lacing his fingers with Zagreus’.</p><p>	“Yes, dammit,” muttered Zagreus.  “I can’t do anything but just hover around, watching you be miserable for my sake.”</p><p>	Thanatos chuckled.  “Not just for your sake, Zag.  It won’t be much longer now, though.  But come on, I want to have this before it gets cold.”  He let go of Zagreus’ hand and picked up his fork.</p><p>	“Yeah.”  Zagreus grabbed his own fork and stabbed at the fish.  “It’s not just that, though, I mean, not just that I can’t help you.”  He waved the laden fork for emphasis, not having taken a bite.</p><p>	Thanatos, mouth now full, only nodded.</p><p>	“I mean, I’d just die if I… Okay, that’s a silly way for me to say that, I die all the time.  But I’d be heartbroken if I missed it when the little one comes, you know?  So I’m thinking I need to stop doing runs now.  But I’m so used to them!  It’s been ages since I was kicking around the house with nothing to do.  I’m going to be half mad if it’s actually a whole month more.”</p><p>	“You and me both, Zag,” said Thanatos, giving Zagreus a smile before taking another bite.  “You should probably eat that instead of just waving it in the air, though.”</p><p>	“Oh.  Right.  Yeah.”</p><p>	Megaera just laughed.</p><p>	Later, when Zagreus and Thanatos had both retired to his room, Zagreus said, “You’ve handed off things to Hermes, right?”  He was sprawled on the floor beside his lute, which he occasionally plucked idly, sending random notes wafting into the air.</p><p>	“Indeed.”  Thanatos was in his chair again, head tipped back against the wall, eyes closed.</p><p>	“And I’ve decided to stop doing runs.”</p><p>	“So you say.”  Thanatos tipped his head down, looking at Zagreus with a fond smile.</p><p>	“So that means that we’ll both be here all the time, together, for a while,” said Zagreus, looking over at Thanatos and positively beaming.</p><p>	“That is indeed a very nice side benefit of the current situation, yes.”</p><p>	Zagreus snorted.  “You make it sound like it’s some kind of contractual job perk.”</p><p>	Thanatos chuckled.  “I think it’s rather the opposite, given that we’ve both had to give up our jobs temporarily.”</p><p>	“Romance is dead,” said Zagreus laughingly.</p><p>	“Zag, your idea of romance is to try to bury me in nectar bottles.”</p><p>	“Gifting is very romantic!” protested Zagreus.</p><p>	“I would agree, except you give nectar to everyone in the entire underworld except I suppose the bone hydra.”</p><p>	Zagreus blushed absolutely crimson, and Thanatos raised his eyebrows.</p><p>	“Zag…  Don’t tell me you gave nectar to the bone hydra?”</p><p>	“Lernie just bit the bottle in half, so I don’t think that counts as him accepting it.  But I guess some of it ended up on the inside?”</p><p>	Thanatos started laughing.  He was almost immediately breathless with it; another result of the state of his insides was that he couldn’t truly draw a full breath anymore, but he didn’t mind at the moment.  “Zagreus, you are beyond ridiculous.”</p><p>	“I like making friends!”  Zagreus was still blushing, but he was also smiling.  “It was different with you, though.  I always meant more by it.  I just wasn’t always good about explaining that.”</p><p>	“I figured it out eventually,” said Thanatos, still smiling.  Then he twitched.  “Ah… Just when I was thinking about lying down, there goes the little one again.”</p><p>	“Kicking?” asked Zagreus, perking up.</p><p>	Thanatos smiled indulgently.  “Yes.  Come over and feel if you like.”  He twitched again, and winced.  “Oof.  That one was hard.  They’re strong.”</p><p>	Zagreus put his hand over Thanatos’ belly.  Thanatos gently guided it to the right spot, and watched as Zagreus’ eyes lit up with delight.  “Oh!  There they are!”  He pressed in gently, and Thanatos could feel the baby pull their foot away, and then push back harder against that pressure.  It was bizarre and yet also wonderful, this small other person, inside him.</p><p>	“It’s starting to seem real, you know?” said Zagreus.  “An actual baby, that’s going to be here soon.  The three of us as an actual famil—”  He came to a sudden stop, eyes going wide.</p><p>	“Zagreus?”</p><p>	“Er.  Nothing.  I just…  Uhm…  I just remembered something I needed to ask my mother about.  I’ll be right back!  Er, back in a little while!  I… Yeah, bye!”  Zagreus shot to his feet and dashed out of the room, leaving a blinking Thanatos behind him.</p><p>	He had no idea what that was all about, but it was typical of Zagreus, so after a moment Thanatos shrugged and dismissed it.  He’d find out whenever he found out.</p><p>	Thanatos had meant to go to bed, but with the baby so active just now, he knew he wouldn’t get any sleep.  It was a very good thing he didn’t truly need sleep, as such, and he wondered sometimes exactly how mortals managed this stage of things.</p><p>	Instead he picked up a book from the stack he’d begun keeping by his usual chair and leaned back again to read while Zagreus did whatever mad thing he was doing now.</p><p>	It was something like an hour later when Zagreus darted back into the room.  Thanatos looked up from the book with a smile.  “Hello, Zag.”</p><p>	“Uhm, hi Than.”  Zagreus rubbed the back of his neck.  “I’m, uhm, that is, this is probably all wrong and the wrong time and maybe I already missed the right time, because honestly, really, I mean to do this earlier but then you were pregnant and I was so excited and I’m not very organized and it’s not that I forgot about it or about you, and oh wow, I am making this a million times worse, aren’t I?”</p><p>	“Zag…  Whatever it is, it’s fine.  At this point I could hardly doubt that you care.  And, ah,” he glanced around the eternal disaster of Zagreus’ room.  The corner where his chair was he tidied, because sitting in the middle of the mess would have driven him mad, but the rest was as cluttered and disorganized as ever.  “I also could hardly doubt that you’re a little absent-minded sometimes.  It’s fine.  Just tell me whatever it is.”</p><p>	Zagreus smiled warmly.  “You really are the best, Than.”  He came over to where Thanatos sat, and dropped to one knee next to him.  He reached into the belt-fold of his chiton and pulled out something small, at first obscured entirely by his hand.  Then he held it out to Thanatos, who saw it was a ring.  It was white gold, and the top facet of the deep purple stone it bore was carved with a butterfly.</p><p>	“Thanatos, I love you more than anybody and anything.  Will you marry me?”</p><p>	Thanatos found himself suddenly, unexpectedly breathless.  He was not the sort to dream of marriage, and he hadn’t felt the lack of a ring or a ceremony in their partnership.  Yet the utter, shining sincerity in Zagreus’ eyes made him feel as though he might almost cry.  “I…  Yes, yes of course, Zagreus.  Happily.  More than happily.”</p><p>	Zagreus took Thanatos’ hand in his and gently slid the ring onto his finger.  Then he looked up, his expression absolutely radiant.  A moment later he’d surged up to kiss Thanatos, the kiss sweet, deep, and lingering.  When Zagreus pulled back it was only a bare inch.  He rested his forehead against Thanatos’, still beaming happily.</p><p>	“Do you want a ring too?” asked Thanatos.</p><p>	“I just want you,” said Zagreus, and kissed him again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Zag is a little bit of an idiot, but a very sweet one. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note for anybody who's squicked out by childbirth: I totally cheated and none of the gross parts are in this. Just the start of labor pains. :D Lucky Than.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zagreus was drowsing, with his head on Thanatos’ shoulder, and thinking that he’d enjoyed the last few weeks more than he’d expected.  He’d expected to be bored and restless, and he had been a little bit, on occasion, but having time to just relax with Thanatos had been wonderful.</p><p>	Thanatos, beside him, made a low sound of irritation.  Zagreus immediately sat up.  “Than?”</p><p>	“Ugh.  My back keeps twinging.”</p><p>	“Want me to give you a back rub?” asked Zagreus.</p><p>	“That might help, yes.”  Thanatos sat up.  He wasn’t currently wearing anything, nor was Zagreus.  They’d made love not so long ago, both because they simply wanted to, and because it was said that it might bring the child sooner, and Thanatos was vocally impatient about wanting to be done with pregnancy.</p><p>	“Where does it hurt?” asked Zagreus, sitting behind Thanatos and stroking his hands gently down his love’s back.</p><p>	“Right here.”  Thanatos put his hands on his lower back, just on either side of his spine.</p><p>	Zagreus slid his hands down further, nudging Thanatos’ out of the way.  “Here?”</p><p>	“Yes…”</p><p>	Zagreus started gently, feeling for knots of tension.  He didn’t immediately find any, so he works his hands around, up a little, down a little, looking for where he could best apply pressure.</p><p>	“Hmm.”  Thanatos sounded suddenly thoughtful.</p><p>	“Hmm?”</p><p>	“Just thinking of something Persephone told me.  You know we’ve been discussing this quite a lot.”</p><p>	“Yeah.”</p><p>	“The rubbing isn’t doing anything.  It’s not really a muscle pain.  And it’s coming in brief pulses and then vanishing.  I wonder if, well…”</p><p>	Zagreus felt a little, hopeful thrill as he realized what Thanatos must be getting at.  “The baby’s coming?”</p><p>	“Maybe.  Not soon though,” he swiftly added, cutting off the excited exclamation Zagreus had been about to let out.  “It needs to reach the point where it’s not just a twinge, not just at the back, and is coming fast.  But… I think so, yes.”</p><p>	“Oh wow.  I…  Ah…  Uhm…”  Zagreus scrambled for something to say, something to do.  Thanatos was about to have their child, <i>his child</i>.  He had to help somehow!  “Should I go get your mom, and my mom?”</p><p>	Thanatos shook his head.  “Not yet.  It’ll be hours.  Maybe not until tomorrow, even.  Or so I’m given to understand.”</p><p>	“Oh.  Okay.  What…  I mean…  Do you need anything?”</p><p>	Thanatos leaned back against him with a sigh, then made another little groaning sound of discomfort.  “Just hold me.”  His voice was raw, vulnerable, and Zagreus immediately wrapped his arms tight around his love.</p><p>	“Of course, Than.”  Zagreus felt strangely helpless.  He was used to acting, to fixing things, to throwing himself at a problem until he battered it down, but there was nothing to throw himself at here.  All he could do was hold Thanatos and wait.</p><p>	Thanatos leaned back into the embrace, his head on Zagreus’ shoulder, slouching so that his greater height didn’t matter.  Zagreus cupped his hands over Thanatos’ swollen belly.  Thanatos sighed and put one of his hands over Zagreus’.  It was the one with the butterfly ring Zagreus had given him, and Zagreus smiled to see it resting beside the ruby and gold dog-skull ring Thanatos had gotten him in turn, even though he’d said he didn’t need it.</p><p>	“Is the child… I mean, are they moving?” asked Zagreus.</p><p>	Thanatos shook his head, rolling it back and forth on Zagreus’ shoulder.  “Not right now, no.”</p><p>	“Are you okay?  No, sorry, that’s probably a stupid question.”</p><p>	Thanatos chuckled.  “It’s fair enough, really.  I’m fine.  It’s uncomfortable but not truly painful yet.  I’m given to understand that will change, but I’ll manage.”</p><p>	“Okay.  If there’s anything I can do, let me know.”</p><p>	“I will.”</p><p>	There was a long silence, punctuated by another little groan from Thanatos.  After a while he said, “I think I need a distraction for the next few hours.  And so do you.  Maybe you could get me a book and… I don’t know?  Play some music?”</p><p>	“Sure, that sounds good,” said Zagreus.  He let go of Thanatos, more than a little reluctantly, but of course holding his love didn’t accomplish anything concrete.  “What book do you want?”</p><p>	“The treatise on astrology, please.  Something silly seems likely to be suitably distracting.”</p><p>	Zagreus chuckled.  “What, you don’t believe in the auguries of the stars?”</p><p>	“The fates give true prophecy.  The gods on Olympus may speak what they then make true.  Beyond that?  No.  The stars are much too distant to shepherd the lives of mortals.  Or of gods.  But mortals want certainty.  Just now…”  Thanatos winced.  “Ah, just now I can’t blame them.”</p><p>	“Oh Than…”  Zagreus scooped up the book and handed it over.  “I wish I could do more.”</p><p>	“It’s fine.”  Thanatos smiled at him.  “I’m just glad you’re here.”</p><p>	“I’m glad to be here.  Uhm.  Should I go play something?”</p><p>	“That would be great,” said Thanatos.  Zagreus kissed his cheek, then rose.  He sat at his lyre and began playing.  He’d been getting lessons from Orpheus, but though Orpheus was a great musician, he wasn’t as good a teacher, and Zagreus still struggled a lot.  Still, there were a handful of tunes he knew, so he started to work his way through them one at a time.</p><p>	Thanatos leaned back on a pile of pillows, book resting atop his stomach, and though he was sometimes reading it, when Zagreus glanced up between songs, he was often looking at Zagreus, smiling.</p><p>	Zagreus smiled back, feeling a rush of warmth.  This was all so wonderful.  It was frightening too, the idea of being a parent.  Somewhere, in the back of his mind, was a deeply-rooted terror that he would be a terrible father, that he would fill his future child with all the pain his own father had given him.  He’d vowed to do better, and he hoped he could, but he still feared sometimes.</p><p>	Reaching the end of the songs he knew, Zagreus plucked idly for a while, making a random, meandering melody, then ran his hands across the strings before starting over, playing the first song again.  This time he lifted his voice, singing along.  He knew he’d never be half the singer Orpheus was, but he felt he did alright.  Thanatos set his book aside entirely and simply looked at Zagreus, smiling as he listened to the little concert.</p><p>	Finally Zagreus ran out of music, and his fingers were getting sore, too, so he rose from the lyre.  “How are you doing, Than?”</p><p>	“About the same.  Maybe a little more painful?  It’s hard to say.  Not time to do anything yet.”</p><p>	“Okay.”  Zagreus sat down next to Thanatos on the bed.  “So, uhm…”</p><p>	Thanatos chuckled.  “Getting a little antsy?”</p><p>	“Yeah.  I’m not good at patience, you know that.”</p><p>	“I know, yes.  Come here.”  Thanatos opened his arms.  Zagreus pressed into that embrace, putting a head on Thanatos’ shoulder and resting a hand over the swell of his belly.  “I might try to nap a little bit.  Stay with me while I do?”</p><p>	“Of course,” said Zagreus.  He managed to still himself for a time, drowsing against Thanatos’ shoulder.  Thanatos seemed to merely drowse as well, occasionally twitching awake with a little hiss of pain.  Zagreus thought maybe that was happening more often, but it was hard to be sure.</p><p>	Eventually he couldn’t stand lying still any longer, and got up.  Thanatos opened his eyes, but only closed them again a moment later.</p><p>	Zagreus paced, stretched, went out into the courtyard and did a little weapons practice, and generally tried to occupy himself.  He frequently went back into the bedroom to check on Thanatos, who was always still in the bed, but soon was reading again rather than sleeping.</p><p>	After what had to be an absolute eternity he checked in once again, and Thanatos said, “I think it’s time for you to go find Mother Nyx and Queen Persephone.”</p><p>	“Right!  Sure!  I’ll be right back!”</p><p>	Thanatos laughed, then winced.  “There’s still no rush, Zag.  I’m not going anywhere, and neither is the little one for a while.”</p><p>	Zagreus darted in and gave Thanatos a kiss, unable to resist, and then dashed out of the room, despite Thanatos’ attempts to tell him he didn’t need to rush.  He found Nyx almost immediately, resting in her frequent meditative pose next to the ornamental flower vases he’d had installed a while back.</p><p>	“Nyx!  Than said that he’s, I mean, it’s, I mean it’s almost time and you should go in there right away!”  He was aware that he wasn’t being terribly coherent, but he was a tangled mix of breathlessly excited and nearly terrified at the thought that he was going to be a father almost right now.</p><p>	“I will go, my child.”  Nyx nodded serenely and floated off towards Zagreus’ room.  Zagreus dashed off in search of Persephone.  She wasn’t beside the throne, and neither was Hades.  She wasn’t in the garden.  He finally ventured to check his father’s rooms, but he knocked before entering.  After a particular incident that had made him want to go visit the Lethe, he’d started always knocking.  And had gotten the house contractor to finally put doors on his own room.</p><p>	When Persephone came to the door she was roughly draped in a plain himation, without any regalia, and her hair was more than a little disheveled, so Zagreus was very glad he’d knocked.</p><p>	“Zagreus?  What is it?”</p><p>	“It’s time!  Uhm.  Than wanted you, the baby’s coming!”  Zagreus felt glad that he’d gotten something like a coherent sentence out this time.</p><p>	“Oh!  I’ll be right there.  One moment.”  She shut the door.  Zagreus paced in front of it, crossing back and forth across his own flaming footprints.  It was only a bare few minutes, though, when Persephone emerged, more properly dressed, though still without any jewelry, and with her hair pulled back into a simple tail.  She had a bag in her hand.</p><p>	“I am so excited for you, my son.”  She beamed at Zagreus.</p><p>	He nodded, smiling back as they started to walk briskly toward his rooms.  “It is exciting!”  He gnawed at his lip for a moment, though, and added, “It’s scary too.”</p><p>	Persephone nodded sober understanding.  “Yes. Birth doesn’t always go well, you and I know that quite well indeed.  But I have hopes that all will be easy for Thanatos and the little one, and between Nyx and myself he will have the best care possible here.”</p><p>	“Thank you,” said Zagreus.  Then they were there.</p><p>	Thanatos was still in the bed, propped up against a pile of pillows.  Nxy had seated herself on the far side of the bed, and was holding Thanatos’ hand.  A little star-spark of her power hovered over him.  Zagreus noticed that she seemed to be still floating, for she didn’t indent the coverlet at all, despite her sitting position.</p><p>	Persephone, however, was very much physically present as she put a knee on the bed and set her bag down on the table beside it.  “Hello, Thanatos dear.  How are you feeling?”</p><p>	“I’ve felt better,” said Thanatos dryly.  “But it’s bearable as yet.”</p><p>	“You’ll manage, dear.  I’m sure you will.”</p><p>	“I expect I don’t have any choice,” said Thanatos.  “It’s a bit late in the process to change my mind.  But thank you, my Queen.”</p><p>	Persephone smiled and took Thanatos’ other hand, while Zagreus hovered behind her, smiling too, despite his worry.  “Now Thanatos.  None of this ‘queen’ business from you.  I’m your love’s mother, and the grandmother of your child.  Call me Persephone or call me mother if you like.”</p><p>	“Mother Persephone,” said Thanatos, then paused to wince.  He squeezed his other hand and added, “Mother Nyx.  I’m glad you’re both here.”</p><p>	“We will do all we can to assure that both you and the babe are well, my child,” said Nyx.</p><p>	“Yes.”  Persephone smiled benevolently, and Thanatos managed a small smile in return. Zagreus felt useless, hovering behind them, but when Persephone let go of Thanatos’ hand to go look through her bag, Zagreus immediately claimed it.  Thanatos squeezed back warmly.  His grip tightened as he let out another hiss of pain.  “Damn.  That is starting to really hurt now.”</p><p>	“I’ll do what I can to soothe it, my child,” said Nyx gently.</p><p>	“Thank you, mother,” replied Thanatos.</p><p>	Persephone went and sat beside Nyx, the two of them soon murmuring softly together.  Whether about the birth or about their own relationship Zagreus didn’t know, and didn’t really care.  He only held Thanatos’ hand and leaned in every now and then to press a kiss against his temple.</p><p>	Sweat beaded there as Thanatos shuddered in increasing pain.  “Oh, gods.  They’re kicking now.  I guess all this pressure woke them up.”</p><p>	“They’ll be fine, dear,” said Persephone, smiling.  Zagreus, kneeling beside the bed, squeezed Thanatos’ hand.</p><p>	“I’m sure.  Hah.”  Thanatos shivered, eyes closed, his breath growing labored.  His gasps of pain grew regular, only a minute or two apart, and Zagreus almost giggled in surprise to hear Thanatos gasp out “Fuck!” He wasn’t normally foul-mouthed except perhaps during the most intense parts of sex.  And during this, it seemed.</p><p>	“Ugh.  Sorry.  It hurts a lot,” said Thanatos, panting now.</p><p>	“Oh, Than.”  Zagreus squeezed his hand, feeling helpless.</p><p>	“You’re here.  That’s enough,” said Thanatos.</p><p>	He gritted his teeth, letting out another hiss of pain, his hand suddenly nearly crushing Zagreus’.  “Ah fuck.”  Then he relaxed.  “Er, sorry. But hell, that hurts.”</p><p>	“It’s fine,” said Zagreus.  Thanatos could crush his hand all he liked.  He was bearing their child.  He could do just about anything right now.</p><p>	Thanatos chuckled, then gasped again.  “Ah, damn.”</p><p>	“The child is well, yet,” said Nyx gently.  “Only endure, and all will be well.”</p><p>	“Yes, you’re doing so well, dear,” added Persephone, smiling.</p><p>	“Mrph.”  The low grunt carried a note of disagreement, but Thanatos didn’t actually say anything.</p><p>	Zagreus squeezed Thanatos’ hand again, wishing with all his heart that he could do something, anything to help.  He knew he couldn’t, though.  All he could do was be here.</p><p>	“Ah…”  Thanatos groaned.  Then suddenly he let out a startled, incoherent exclamation.</p><p>	There was a flash of green-gold light, a loud “pop!” and all at once a tiny shape was resting atop Thanatos’ chest.</p><p>	Thanatos made another strangled, confused sound.  Zagreus jolted, surprised, and Persephone gasped.  Only Nyx didn’t look shocked.</p><p>	“Oh!”  Persephone looked at the little form there.  It was quite definitely a child, and Thanatos tightened his arms around it instinctively.</p><p>	“It seems the little one was impatient,” said Nyx, smiling.</p><p>	“Or didn’t like being squeezed like that.”  Persephone laughed.  “Here, may I?”  She reached out, and Thanatos didn’t quite relinquish his hold, but he loosened his grip enough for Persephone to examine the child.</p><p>	“He seems quite healthy,” she said with a laugh.  “You have a son, Thanatos, Zagreus.”</p><p>	“A son.”  Zagreus leaned close, beaming at the tiny little person who lay atop Thanatos’ chest.</p><p>	“Urgh…”  Thanatos grunted and winced.  “Somebody tell my body that the child is out?”</p><p>	Persephone laughed softly.  “Oh, Thanatos, dear…  I’m sure we can do something about that.”</p><p>	“Yes, my child.” The spark that Nyx had placed above Thanatos flared bright, then dimmed, and Thanatos sighed.</p><p>	“Oh, that’s better.  Thank you, Mother.”</p><p>	“It is not finished, my child.  The body has needs yet.  But for the moment, rest with your new son.”</p><p>	Thanatos looked down at the tiny child in his arms, the babe’s arms and legs wiggling aimlessly.  “Yes…”</p><p>	Zagreus pressed close, peering at the baby.  “Wow.  That’s.  I mean.  Wow.”</p><p>	Thanatos chuckled.  “You sound so shocked, Zagreus.  Surely you knew where this was going, even if the little one’s decision to take himself out early was a bit startling.”</p><p>	“Yes, just… It never felt completely real until now.”  He reached out and touched the baby’s hand.  The child gripped Zagreus’ finger instantly.  “Oh!”  Zagreus laughed.</p><p>	“Do you have a name in mind, my children?” said Nyx softly.</p><p>	“I was thinking Serapis,” said Zagreus.  They’d discussed it some, and Thanatos had been amenable to that name, should the child prove a boy.</p><p>	He nodded agreement now, smiling at Zagreus as broadly as Zagreus had ever seen.  “Yes. Serapis.  Our Serapis.”</p><p>	The child gurgled, opening his eyes.  They were clouded yet, but it was also immediately obvious that one of them had a black sclera, like Zagreus himself, and that the irises of both were very, very pale.  They might, perhaps turn green, but Zagreus thought they were much more likely to turn out golden, like Thanatos’ eyes.  The child also had a short fuzz of perfectly white hair atop his head, very much taking after Thanatos there, while his skin was peachy-pale and blushed with pink, like Zagreus.</p><p>	Zagreus found himself wondering if the child would have near-mortal blood, then, like himself, or if it was merely a warm-colored sort of ichor.  No doubt time would tell.  That didn’t matter, though.  Nothing mattered but the perfect glow of love that radiated through Zagreus as he looked down at the tiny being in his love’s arms.</p><p>	“Serapis, son of Thanatos and Zagreus,” he said softly.</p><p>	“Yes,” said Thanatos with a smile.  “A perfect little godling.”</p><p>	Zagreus bent, and kissed the child on his forehead, not able to find words for how he felt, but trying to express them all in that soft gesture.  “I love you, Serapis.  My son.  I never thought…  Gods.  I hope I can be a good father to you.”  He sighed, then lifted his head.  “And I love you, Thanatos.  So very much.”</p><p>	“I love you too, Zagreus.”  Thanatos smiled, then bent and kissed the baby too.  “And Serapis also.  The three of us, a family.”</p><p>	“Yes.”  Zagreus beamed at Thanatos, then smiled at Persephone, and at Nyx too.  “All of us, a family.  I couldn’t possibly be happier that we are.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, Hades got left out of the “family.”  Sorry, dad, when you spend uncountable years being a dick to your kid, you miss some special moments, even after starting to mend things.  He’ll eventually be a fantastic grandfather, but it’s going to take time.</p><p>P.S. Serapis is a Greco-Egyptian god who has a lot of things in common with Zagreus in Greek myth, so that seemed appropriate.</p><p>Although I did briefly consider naming him Helernus, a Roman underworld god, and the god of beans. :D</p><p>Thanks for reading! I've loved the comments I've gotten on this, and it was very fun to do some unapologetic fluff.</p><p>If you'd like to see me talk about writing, my works in progress, other creative endeavors, and my life in general, check out <a href="https://bladespark.dreamwidth.org/">my Dreamwidth blog</a> or my <a href="https://twitter.com/bladespark">twitter</a>. I also now run a <a href="https://discord.gg/zSUcd9s5rt">multiship, adults-only, kink-friendly Hades server</a>.  Feel free to join!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>